vlabwikiaorg_ru-20200214-history
Пситтакозавры
Пситтакозавры | image file = Psittacmongol skullcast aus.jpg | image title = Череп монгольского пситтакозавра | image descr = Гисовая отливка отпечатка черепа монгольского пситтакозавра, Австралийский музей, Сидней. | regnum = Животные | phylum = Хордовые | subphylum = Позвоночные | classis = Пресмыкающиеся | superordo = Динозавры | ordo = Птицетазовые | subordo = Цераподы | infraordo = Рогатые динозавры | familia = Пситтакозавровые | genus = Пситтакозавры | latin = | wikispecies = Psittacosaurus | commons = Category:Psittacosaurus }} Пситтакозавры ( ) — это представители инфраотряда рогатых динозавров, которые жили в раннем меловом периоде на территории современной Азии примерно 130—100 миллионов лет назад. Этот род динозавров замечателен большим разнообразием видов. Типовой вид - — P. mongoliensis. По ископаемым останкам, найденным в разных районах современных Китая, Монголии, и России, определены не менее десяти видов пситтакозавров. Возможно существование останков других видов этого рода на Таиланде. Все виды пситтакозавров были двуногими травоядными животными размером с газель, с характерным высоким, мощным клювом на верхней челюсти. По крайней мере, у одного вида пситаккозавров на хвосте и задней части спины были длинные, похожие на птичьи перья образования, вероятно, выполнявшие демонстрационную функцию. Пситтакозавры были самыми ранними представителями цератопсов — рогатых динозавров — и, наряду с развитием новых, свойственных только им адаптационных признаков, у них было много анатомических особенностей, свойственных поздним цератопсам, таким, как протоцератопсы и огромным, размером со слона, трицератопсам. Пситтакозавры не так известны ширкой публике, как, например, их дальний родственник трицератопс — трёхрогий динозавр, но они — один из самых хорошо изученных родов динозавров. В настоящее время известны хорошо сохранившиеся ископаемые останки более чем 400 экземпляров, среди них есть останки животных самых разных возрастов, от только что вылупившихся детёнышей, до взрослых особей. Это позволило детально исследовать темпы роста пситтакозавров, а также их репродуктивную биологию. Изобилие пситтакозавров в окаменелостях позволяет использовать их в качестве индикатора отложений раннего мелового периода в центральной Азии. Описание thumb|Сравнительные размеры пситтакозавра и человека. Каждая клетка на схеме соответствует одному квадратному метру. thumb|''Пситтакозавр монгольский'' (Psittacosaurus mongoliensis). Разные виды пситтакозавров отличались размерами и особенностями строения черепа и скелета, но форма тела у них была примерно одинаковой. Самый хорошо изученный вид — монгольский пситтакозавр (P. Mongoliensis), достигал в длину 2 метров. Sereno, Paul C. (1997). Psittacosauridae. In: Currie, Philip J. & Padian, Kevin P. (Eds.). The Encyclopedia of Dinosaurs. San Diego: Academic Press. Pp. 611—613.(Серено, Пол С. (1997). Пситтакозавровые. Участвовали: Кари, Филипп Дж. И Падиен, Кевин П. Энциклопедия динозавров, Сан Диего, Академик пресс. Стр.611-613). Максимальный вес тела взрослого животного был, вероятно, более 20 килограммов. Erickson, Gregory M. & Tumanova, Tatyana A. (2000). Growth curve of Psittacosaurus mongoliensis Osborn (Ceratopsia: Psittacosauridae) inferred from long bone histology. Zoological Journal of the Linnean Society 130: 551—566. (Эриксон, Грегори М и Туманова, Татьяна А. (2000) Кривая роста Монгольского пситтакозавра Осборна (Рогатые динозавры, Пситтакозавровые) на основании гистологического исследования длинных костей. Журнал Общества Линнея 130: 551—556). Некоторые виды пситтакозавров были близки по размерам монгольскому (P. major, P. neimongoliensis,P. xinjiangensis), Sereno, Paul C, Zhao Xijin, Brown, Loren & Tan Lin. (2007). New psittacosaurid highlights skull enlargement in horned dinosaurs. Acta Palaeontologica Polonica 52(2): 275—284. (Серено, Пол С, Чжао Сяйин, Браун, Лорен и Тань Линь. (2007). Новый представитель рода пситтакозавров свидетельствует об увеличение черепа рогатых динозавров. «Протоколы польской палеонтологии» 52(2) 275—284).Russell, Dale A. & Zhao Xijin. (1996). New psittacosaur occurrences in Inner Mongolia. Canadian Journal of Earth Sciences 33: 637—648. (Рассел, Дэйл А. и Чжао Сяйин (1996) Во Внутренней Монголии опять обнаружены пситтакозавры. «Канадский журнал наук о Земле» 33: 637—648).Brinkman, Donald B., Eberth, David A., Ryan, M.J. & Chen Peiji. (2001). The occurrence of Psittacosaurus xinjiangensis Sereno and Chao, 1988 in the Urho area, Junggar basin, Xinjiang. Canadian Journal of Earth Sciences 38: 1781—1786. (Бринкман, Дональд Б., Эберт, Дэвид А., Райан, М.Дж. и Чжень Пайджи (2001) В 1988 году палеонтологи Серено и Чжао обнаружили в Джунгарской котловине останки синьцзянского пситтакозавра. «Канадский журнал наук о Земле» 38: 1781—1786)., другие были несколько меньше (P. sinensis, P. meileyingensis). Sereno, Paul C., Zhao Xijin, Chang Zhengwu & Rao Chenggang. (1988). psittacosaurus meileyingensis (Ornithischia: Ceratopsia), a new psittacosaur from the Lower Cretaceous of northeastern China. Journal of Vertebrate Paleontology 8: 366—377. (Серено Пол С., Чжао Сяйин, Чжан Чженву и Рао Чжэнган. (1988) Мэйлиньский пситтакозоавр (Птицетазовые, Рогатые динозавры), новый пситтакозавр из раннемелового периода на северовостоке Китая. «Журнал палеонтологии позвоночных» 8: 366—377). Самым маленьким из известных пситтакозавров был P. ordosensis. Он был на 30 % меньше, чем P. mongoliensis. Russell, Dale A. & Zhao Xijin. (1996). New psittacosaur occurrences in Inner Mongolia. Canadian Journal of Earth Sciences 33: 637—648. (Рассел, Дэйл А. и Чжао Сяйин (1996) Во Внутренней Монголии опять обнаружены пситтакозавры. «Канадский журнал наук о Земле» 33: 637—648). Самыми большими были P. lujiatunensis и P. sibiricus, но они мало отличались размерами от монгольского пситтакозавра.89 Череп пситтакозавров значительно отличался от черепов других современных им птицетазовых динозавров. Череп пситтакозавров был очень высоким и коротким, у некоторых видов почти круглым в профиль. На часть перед орбитами — глазными впадинами — приходилось лишь 40 % длины черепа, намного меньше, чем у других известных птицетазовых ящеров. Для нижней челюсти пситтакозавров характерен ряд вертикальных выпуклостей, приходящихся на центр каждого зуба. И верхнюю и нижнюю челюсти украшали выраженные клювовидные отростки, развившиеся из клювной и предзубной костей соответственно. Костистое основание клюва, вероятно, было покрыто роговой оболочкой для того, чтобы придать остроту режущим поверхностям клюва для эффективного срезания раститений. Как это отражено в родовом названии животных, короткий череп и клюв внешне напоминают таковые современных попугаев. В строении черепа пситтакозавров присутствуют некоторые черты, характерные для поздних рогатых динозавров, например, уникальная клювовая кость на конце верхней челюсти, широкие скуловые кости. Однако у пситтакозавров не было костных образований на шее или рогов на морде, характерных для поздних рогатых динозавров.10 На черепе сибирского пситтакозавра есть роговидные костные выросты, но их считают результатом конвергентного развития.9 Остальная часть скелета пситтакозавров мало отличается от типичных скелетов двуногих птицетазовых динозавров. У монгольского пситтакозавра, как и у других видов, длина передних конечностей составляет лишь 58 % от длины ног, а это указывает на то, что пситтакозавры почти всю жизнь проводили на двух ногах. На передних лапах («руках») пситтакозавров было только четыре пальца, а не пять, как у большинства других птицетазовых динозавров (включая всех рогатых динозавров). В общем, четырёхпалая задняя лапа была очень характерна для мелких птицетазовых динозавров.10 Таксономия Название пситтакозавр было введено в 1923 году Генри Фэйрфилдом Осборном (Henry Fairfield Osborn), палеонтологом, президентом Американского музея естественной истории (American Museum of Natural History) в статье, опубликованной 19 октября. Родовое имя составлено из Греческих слов ψιττακος/psittakos (попугай) и σαυρος/sauros (ящер), и отражает внешнее сходство передней части головы животного с клювом попугая и их природу пресмыкающихся.11 Виды Пситтакозавров К роду пситтакозавров отнесено больше десятка видов, но на сегодняшний день достоверно определёнными считаются от восьми до одиннадцати из них.41213 В настоящее время это наибольшее количество достоверно выделенных видов в любом из родов динозавров (за исключением птиц). В отличие от пситтакозавров, большинство других родов динозавров моноспецифичны, то есть, представлены единственным видом. Такая разница, скорее всего, определяется произвольностью палеонтологических находок. Пситтакозавры известны в виде сотен ископаемых образцов, тогда как большинство других динозавров представлены редкими, часто единичными находками. Из-за большого количества образцов стало возможным относительно полное исследование пситтакозавров, это позволило выявить и определить большое количество их видов. Большинство родов ныне существующих животных представлены множеством видов, что заставляет предположить существование множества видов и среди вымерших динозавров, несмотря на то, что их ископаемые остатки не сохранились. К тому же, большинсто динозавров известны только по костным остаткам, что позволяет оценивать их лишь по морфологии костей, тогда как ныне существующие виды, имея очень скожие скелеты, значительно различаются по другим признакам, которые не сохраняются в ископаемой форме. Следовательно, действительное видовое разнообразие этого и других родов динозавров могло быть значительно больше, чем это признано в настоящее время.14 [[Файл:Psittacosaurus all BW.png|thumb|right|Реконструкция голов восьми видов Пситтакозавров, нарисовано с соблюдением пропорций.]] * 'Достоверно установленные виды ''Пситтакозавров ' ** ''Монгольский пситтакозавр (Psittacosaurus mongoliensis)''c Osborn, Henry F. (1923). Two Lower Cretaceous dinosaurs of Mongolia. American Museum Novitates 95: 1-10. (Осборн, Генри Ф. (1923). Два динозавра из нижнего мелового периода на территории Монголии. Новости Американского музея 95:1-10). Sereno, Paul C. (1990). New data on parrot-beaked dinosaurs (Psittacosaurus). In: Carpenter, Ken & Currie, Philip J. (Eds.). Dinosaur Systematics: Perspectives and Approaches. Cambridge: Cambridge University Press. Pp. 203—210. (Серено, Пол С. (1990). Новын данные о попугаеклювых динозаврах (Пситтакозавры) Совместно с: Карпентер, Кен и Кари,Филипп Дж. Систематика динозавров: Перспективы и принципы. Кембридж: Издательство Кембриджского университета). — Монголия, северный Китай. ** ''Китайский пситтакозавр (Psittacosaurus sinensis)''Young, C.C. (1958). The dinosaur remains of Laiyang, Shantung. Palaeontologia Sinica Series C 16: 53-159. (Ян, С. С. (1958. Останки динозавров из Лайана, Шаньдун. Китайская палеонтологическая серия. С 16: 53-159). — северо-восточный Китай. ** ''Мэйлинский пситтакозавр (Psittacosaurus meileyingensis)''Zhou Changfu, Gao Keqin, Fox, Richard C. & Chen Shuihua. (2006). A new species of Psittacosaurus (Dinosauria: Ceratopsia) from the Early Cretaceous Yixian Formation, Liaoning, China. Palaeoworld 15: 100—114. (Чжоу Чжанфу, Гао Кекинь, Фокс, Ричард С. и Чжень Шуйхуа. (2006). Новый вид пситтакозавра (Динозавры: Рогатые динозавры) из раннемелового периода Исяньской формации, провинция Ляонин, Китай. «Мир палеонтологии» 15: 100—114). — северо-центральный Китай. ** ''Синьцзянский пситтакозавр (Psittacosaurus xinjiangensis)''Sereno, Paul C. & Zhao Xijin. (1988). Psittacosaurus xinjiangensis (Ornithischia: Ceratopsia), a new psittacosaur from the Lower Cretaceous of northwestern China. Journal of Vertebrate Paleontology 8: 353—365. (Серено, Пол С. и Чжао Сяйин. (1988). Синьцзянский пситтакозавр (Птицетазовые: Рогатые динозавры), новый пситтакозавр из нижнемеловых отложений северо-западного Китая. «Журнал ископаемых позвоночных» 8: 353—365). — северо-западный Китай. ** ''Внутреннемонгольский пситтакозавр (Psittacosaurus neimongoliensis)''Russell, Dale A. & Zhao Xijin. (1996). New psittacosaur occurrences in Inner Mongolia. Canadian Journal of Earth Sciences 33: 637—648. (Рассел, Дэйл А. и Чжао Сяйин (1996) Во Внутренней Монголии опять обнаружены пситтакозавры. «Канадский журнал наук о Земле» 33: 637—648). — северо-центральный Китай. ** ''Ордосский пситтакозавр (Psittacosaurus ordosensis)Russell, Dale A. & Zhao Xijin. (1996). New psittacosaur occurrences in Inner Mongolia. Canadian Journal of Earth Sciences 33: 637—648. (Рассел, Дэйл А. и Чжао Сяйин (1996) Во Внутренней Монголии опять обнаружены пситтакозавры. «Канадский журнал наук о Земле» 33: 637—648). — северо-центральный Китай. ** Мазоншаньский пситтакозавр (Psittacosaurus mazongshanensis)Xu Xing. (1997). A new psittacosaur (Psittacosaurus mazongshanensis sp. nov.) from Mazongshan area, Gansu Province, China. In: Dong Z. (Ed.). Sino-Japanese Silk Road Dinosaur Expedition. Beijing: China Ocean Press. Pp. 48-67. (Сюй Син. (1997). Новый пситтакозавр (Мазонгшаньский пситтакозавр, новый вид) из области Мазонгшань првинции Ганьсу, Китай. Совместно с: Дун Ц. Китайско-японская экспедиция Динозавров Шёлкового пути. Пекин, Издательство Чайна ойшн. Стр.48-67). — северо-западный Китай. ** ''Сибирский пситтакозавр (Psittacosaurus sibiricus)Leshchinskiy, Sergei V., Fayngertz, Alexei V., Voronkevich, Alexei V., Maschenko, E.N. & Averianov, Alexander O. (2000). Preliminary results of the investigation of the Shestakovo localities of Early Cretaceous vertebrates. In: Komarov, A.V. (Ed.). Materials of the Regional Conference of the Geologists of Siberia, Far East and North East of Russia. Tomsk: GalaPress. Pp. 363—366. Russian (Лещинский, Сергей В., Файнгерц, Алексей В. Воронкевич, Алексей В., Мащенко, Е. Н., и Аверьянов, Александр О. (2000). Предварительные результаты изучения местонахождений Шестаковского комплекса раннемеловых позвоночных. Совместно с: Комаров, А. В. Материалы региональной геологической конференции Сибири, Дальнего Востока, и северо- восточной России. Томск, издательство ГалаПресс, стр 365—366. (На русском языке)). — южная Сибирь, Россия. ** ''Луйатуньский пситтакозавр (Psittacosaurus lujiatunensis)''Zhou Changfu, Gao Keqin, Fox, Richard C. & Chen Shuihua. (2006). A new species of Psittacosaurus (Dinosauria: Ceratopsia) from the Early Cretaceous Yixian Formation, Liaoning, China. Palaeoworld 15: 100—114. (Чжоу Чжанфу, Гао Кекинь, Фокс, Ричард С. и Чжень Шуйхуа. (2006). Новый вид пситтакозавра (Динозавры: Рогатые динозавры) из раннемелового периода Исяньской формации, провинция Ляонин, Китай. «Мир палеонтологии» 15: 100—114). — северо-восточный Китай. ** ''Большой пситтакозавр (Psittacosaurus major)''Sereno, Paul C, Zhao Xijin, Brown, Loren & Tan Lin. (2007). New psittacosaurid highlights skull enlargement in horned dinosaurs. Acta Palaeontologica Polonica 52(2): 275—284. (Серено, Пол С, Чжао Сяйин, Браун, Лорен и Тань Линь. (2007). Новый представитель рода пситтакозавров свидетельствует об увеличение черепа рогатых динозавров. «Протоколы польской палеонтологии» 52(2) 275—284). — северо-восточный Китай. * 'Вероятные виды пситтакозавров ' ** ?Пситтакозавр сатаяраки (Psittacosaurus sattayaraki)Buffetaut, Eric & Suteethorn, Varavudh. (1992). A new species of the ornithischian dinosaur Psittacosaurus from the Early Cretaceous of Thailand. Palaeontology35: 801—812. (Буфито, Эрик, и Сатиторн, Варавудх. (1992). Новый вид птицетазового динозавра пситтакозавра из оложений раннего мелового периода в Таиланде. Палеонтология 35: 801—812).Buffetaut, Eric & Suteethorn, Varavudh. (2002). Remarks on Psittacosaurus sattayaraki Buffetaut & Suteethorn, 1992, a ceratopsian dinosaur from the Lower Cretaceous of Thailand. Oryctos 4: 71-73. (Буфито, Эрик, и Сатиторн, Варавудх. (2002). Заметки о Пситтакозавре саттараяки Буфито и Сатиторна, 1992, рогатом динозавре из отложений нижнемелового периода в Таиланде. Издательство Ориктос 4: 71-73). — Таиланд. Классификация thumb|right|[[Типичный экземплярМонгольского пситтакозавра'', Американский музей естественной истории]] thumb|[[Типичный череп Монгольского пситтакозавра по Осборну (Osborn), 1923.]] Пситтакозавры — типовой род семейства пситтакозавровых, названный в 1923 году Осборном.11 К этому семейству наряду с пситтакозаврами в настоящее время причислен ещё только один род, гоншанозавры.22 Пситтакозавровые положили начало почти всем известным рогатым динозаврам, за исключением рода инлон (Yinlong) и, возможно, семейства чаоянзавровых (Chaoyangsauridae).1023 Несмотря на то, что пситтакозавровые были ранней ветвью семейного дерева рогатых динозавров, собственно пситтакозавры, возможно, не стали прямыми предками каким-то другиим группам рогатых динозавров. Все прочие рогатые динозавры сохранили пятый палец на передних лапах, тогда как пситтакозавры стали четырёхпалыми. К тому же, в процессе эволюции пситтакозавры утратили преглазничное отверстие — отверстие в черепе между глазницей и ноздрёй — сохранившееся у большинства рогатых динозавров и почти у всех других археозавров. Возможность повторного развития пятого пальца или преглазничного отверстия считается крайне маловероятной. 10 Несмотря на то, что были определены многие виды пситтакозавров, взаимоотношения видов до сих пор не исследованы полностью и среди учёных нет полного взаимопонимания по этому поводу. 51518 Данные самого последнего и полного филогенетического анализа были опубликованы Александром Аверьяновым с коллегами в 2006 году:9 |2= }} }} }} Считается, что луйатуньский пситтакозавр является основным по отношению ко всем остальным видам. Это вполне согласуется с тем, что он первым пояляется в палеонтологической хронике.8 Происхождение [[Файл:Psittacosaurus mongoliensis bury.JPG|thumb| Останки Монгольского пситтакозавра, выставленные в Гонконгском музее науки.]] Пситтакозавры известны по ископаемым останкам более чем 400 экземпляров, из которых 75 были отнесены к типовому виду монгольский пситтакозавр (P. mongoliensis).102425 Все найденные до настоящего времени останки пситтакозавров обнаружены в отложениях раннего мелового преиода на территории Азии, от южной Сибири до северного Китая, включая Таиланд. Останки пситтакозавров наиболее распространены в геологических формациях от позднего барремского через альбийский ярусы раннего мелового периода, то есть, в отложениях с примерным возрастом от 125 до 100 миллионов лет. Почти все расположенные на суше осадочные образования этого возраста в Монголии и северном Китае содержат так много ископаемых останков пситтакозавров, что их в этих районах ипользуют в качестве указателя возраста формации, наряду с останками очень распространённого птерозавра джунгариптера.26 Самый ранний из известных пситтакозавров — это пситтакозавр луйатуньский, обнаруженный в самых ранних пластах Исяньской формации.8 Из этого и других пластов Исяньской формации, возраст которых остаётся спорным, были извлечены останки более 200 экземпляров луйатуньского пситтакозавра.25 Хотя многие ранние исследования осадочных пород радиологическим способом относят Исяньскую формацию к юрскому периоду, что на десятки миллионов лет больше предпологаемого возраста пситтакозавров, более поздние исследования датируют её ранним меловым периодом. Использовав аргон-аргонный способ определения возраста геологических образований, китайские учёные оценили возраст нижних слоёв Исяньской формации примерно в 128 млн лет, а возраст самого верхнего слоя — в 122 млн лет, а самое последнее китайское определение возраста формации уран — свинцовым способом предполагает, что нижние слои ещё моложе — 125 млн лет, и подтвержает возраст верхних — 122 млн лет.27 28 Таким образом, эта работа определяет принадлежность Исяньской формации к раннему меловому периоду, или, возможно к промежутку от позднего барремского до раннего мелового. Палеобиология Характер питания [[Файл:Psittacosaurus gastroliths.jpg|thumb| Останки Пситтакозавра с гастролитами в месте расположения желудка, Американский музей естественной истории.]] У пситтакозавров были самозатачивающиеся зубы, хорошо приспособленные для того, чтобы щипать грубые растения и грубо измельчать их. Однако, в отличие от поздних рогатых динозавров, у них не было зубов, подходящих для пережёвывания пищи, поэтому вместо моляров им служили гастролиты — камни, проглоченные для перетирания пищи по мере её прохождения через пищеварительный тракт. Гастролиты, количество котрых могло превышать полсотни, время от времени обнаруживаются в брюшной полости пситтакозавров. Вероятно, они располагались в их мышечных желудках, подобно тому, как они расположены у современных птиц.Sereno, Paul C. (1997). Psittacosauridae. In: Currie, Philip J. & Padian, Kevin P. (Eds.). The Encyclopedia of Dinosaurs. San Diego: Academic Press. Pp. 611—613. (Серено, Пол С. (1997). Пситтакозавровые. Участвовали: Кари, Филипп Дж. И Падиен, Кевин П. Энциклопедия динозавров, Сан Диего, Академик пресс. Стр.611-613). Темп роста Среди обнаруженных ископаемых останков пситтакозавров есть останки нескольких молодых особей. Останки самого маленького из птенцов монгольского пситтакозавра, рост которого был всего лишь 11-13 сантиметров, а длина черепа — 2,8 сантиметра, находится в Американском музее естественной истории. Там же есть 4,6 сантиметровый череп другого птенца. Оба экземпляра были найдены на территории Монголии. Молодые особи, найденные в Исяньской формации, примерно того же возраста, что и самый большой из птенцов, останки которых хранятся в Американском музее.30 Взрослые монгольские пситтакозавры достигали двухметровой длины. С помощью гистологического исследования останков монгольскоих пситтакозавров была определена скорость роста этих животных. Останки самого мелкого из пситтакозавров принадлежали трёхлетнему птенцу весом менее одного килограмма, а самому крупному из них было девять лет, и весил он почти 20 килограммов. Это говорит об относительно быстром росте пситтакозавров сравнительно с большинством рептилий и сумчатых млекопитающих, но медленным по отношению к современным птицам и плацентарным млекопитающим.3 Наружный покров thumb|''Сибирский пситтакозавр'', демонстрирующий хвостовые щетины. Наружные покровы пситтакозавров известны на примере найденного в Китае экземпляра пситтакозавра, который, скорее всего, происходит из Исяньской формации в провинции Ляонин. Этот экземпляр, до сих пор не отнесёный ни к одному из видов, был незаконно вывезен из Китая, затем его купил Немецкий музей, и в настоящее время подготавливается возвращение останков пситтакозавра в Китай.31 Большая чать тела пситтакозавров была покрыта чешуями. Скопления крупных чешуй были неравномерно распределены по телу пситтакозавра, а промежутки между ними были покрыты мелкими чешуями, подобно тому, как был устроен чешуйчатый покров других рогатых динозавров, например, у хазмозавров. Но кроме этого, на останках пситтакозавров сохранились образования, похожие на полые трубкообразные щетины около 16 см длиной. Они располагались в ряд на спинной поверхности хвоста животного. В настоящее время нет убедительных доказательств того, что эти образования гомологичны отличающимся от них строением перьев и протоперьев тероподовых динозавров.31 Поскольку эти образования были обнаружены только на хвосте животного в виде единственного ряда, вряд ли они служили для терморегуляции, но они могли быть полезны при общении, в качестве средства демонстрации.31 Забота о потомстве thumb|right|''Пситтакозавры'' с детёнышами Исключительно хорошо сохранившийся экземпляр пситтакозавра из Исяньской формации в китайской провинции Ляонин лучше всего свидетельствует о том, что динозавры заботились о своих динозаврятах. Эта находка состоит из пситттакозавра — родителя с 34 скелетами маленьких детёнышей. Семья, видовая принадлежность которой пока не определена, сохранилась в отложениях в трёх измерениях. Молодые пситтакозавры, все примерно одного возраста, были расположены тесной группой под взрослым животным, а их черепы возвышались над общей массой тел так, как это было при жизни. Это наводит на мысль о том, что в тот момент, когда группа животных была погребена — а это произошло очень быстро, вероятно, в результате обвала логовища — норы, они были живы. Скелеты молодых пситтакозавров, несмотря на малый размер, уже очень хорошо окостенели. Это было расценено, как признак родительской заботы, потому что молодые пситтакозавры пребывали в гнезде так долго, что их кости успевали минерализоваться. Невероятно большое количество отпрысков в гнезде указывает на то, что они не были птенцами одной матери. Возможно, пситтакозавры организовывали общие гнездовья, подобно тому, как это делают современные страусы. Однако даже у очень маленьких пситтакозавров зубы были изношены, это значит, что они самостоятельно пережёвывали пищу и появлялись на свет вполне зрелыми, причём это не исключало длительную родительскую заботу.29 Пситтакозавры как объект охоты [[Файл:Repenomamus BW.jpg|thumb|left|''Гигантский репеномам'' добыл молодого Пситтакозавра.]] Ещё одна находка в Исяньской формации служит прямым доказательством того, что пситтакозавры были объектом охоты для других животных. Один из скелетов Репеномама массивного (Repenomamus robustus) — крупного млекопитающего из рода триконодонтов — сохранился вместе с останками молодого пситтакозавра в брюшной полости. Некоторые кости птенца пситтакозавра оставались соединёнными между собой — указание на то, что плотоядное млекопитающее заглатывало добычу большими кусками. Обнаружение этого экземпляра репеномама замечательно тем, что он оказался первым известный образцом млекопитающего мезозойской эры, охотившегося на живых динозавров. 32 Массовая охота на молодых пситтакозавров могла стать причиной усиленного размножения для компенсации потерь, причиняемых хищниками. Болезни Из более чем 400 известных образцов пситтакозавров только у одного были обнаружены признаки болезни. Скелет взрослого животного, о котором идёт речь, принадлежал, вероятно, монгольскому пситтакозавру. Он был найден в Китае, в нижних слоях Исяньской формации. В средней части его правой малоберцовой кости видны выраженные изменения в виде полости, характерные для некроза в результате отсутствия кровоснабжения. Вокруг полости видны массивные разрастания костной ткани в сторону нижней трети кости. Это говорит о том, что животное, несмотря на повреждение кости и присоединившуюся инфекцию, осталось живым. Поскольку пситтакозавры передвигались на задних конечностях, такое повреждение кости, несущей основную нагрузку, было бы фатальным. Однако, в отличие от бедренной и большеберцовой кости, малая берцовая кость не подвержена большим нагрузкам, поэтому животное вполне сохранило способность передвигаться. Причина повреждения остаётся невыясненной.25 Перечень видов http://paleodb.org/cgi-bin/bridge.pl?action=checkTaxonInfo&taxon_no=68261 на сайте «The Paleobiolgy Database» * — P. mongoliensis * — P. sinensis * — P. meileyingensis * — P. xinjiangensis * — P. sattayraki * — P. neimongoliensis * — P. ordosensis * — P. mazongshanensis * — P. sibiricus * — P. lujiatunensis, * — P. major Синонимы * * 1.Wang et al. (2000) Vertebrata PalAsiatica 38: 92 (Ван и др. (2000) Ископаемые позвоночные Азии 38:92) Примечания Ссылки * ПСИТТАКОЗАВРЫ. Биологический словарь * http://www.megabook.ru/Article.asp?AID=685727 * http://www.gazeta.ru/science/2008/01/10_a_2534816.shtml * http://www.dino-saurs.ru/psittakozavr.html Категория:Динозавры Категория:Животные, описанные в 1923 году